The unified Clinical and Administrative Core will be responsible for administration and coordination of the projects and cores, and organization of the clinical material collection. This core will continue to play a crucial role in the proposed Program Project. The administrative component of this core is responsible for general management of the grant, including processing of purchase orders, maintaining records and protocols, and correspondence pertaining to the projects. The administrative Core will also schedule laboratory meetings, seminar series, and appropriate process for outside review, including the annual meeting of the Advisory Board. The Clinical Component of the core will continue to solicit patient material and coordinate the transport of the clinical specimens to this Program Project. Specifically, the clinical component of the core will identify sources and solicit cell cultures from physician-scientists in contact with patients with EB, and coordinate the transport to the Tissue Culture Core. The Core will also coordinate and facilitate the shipment of blood samples or DNA speciments directly to Project 1 for genetic linkage analysis or to Project 2 for direct examination of mutated DNA sequences. Since the network of collaborators represents an international community of clinician-investigators who live in different continents, careful orchestrating of the clinical activities is a high priority for this core.